This invention relates generally to a fingertip sprayer in combination with a container on which the sprayer is mounted, the container having an angled neck which orients the sprayer dip tube to assure a substantially complete evacuation of the container during the dispensing operation.
Fingertip sprayers are typically mounted on a container such that the central axis of the sprayer and its dip tube are coincident with the container central axis. The dip tube may be sufficiently long so as to bend in one direction along the bottom wall of the container for the purpose of hopefully extending below the liquid level of the container even when nearly empty so as to effect dispensing as much of the contents from the container as possible.
However, the direction in which the dip tube curls along the container bottom cannot be controlled during assembly such that even the tilting of the container during dispensing does not assure complete evacuation of the liquid remaining welled up within one corner of the container.
Moreover, the cylindrical contour of the container for dispensers of, for example, hair sprays, lotions, and the like does not readily lend itself to a secure and comfortable grasp of the container while dispensing. A form fitting container would materially improve upon the hand grasp of the operator and would provide a better support of the container when held.